


They Were Friends before

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Confidence, First Meeting, Friendship, Gen, Injury, Nathan is 19, Pre-Canon, Pre-Friendship, Rated For Violence, Robbery, gun shot, mild violence, not graphic, slight blood warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: Nathan Drake and Harry Flynn were friends for years before UC2, this is how they might have met...





	They Were Friends before

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick idea I came up with. I find Harry and Nathan's pre-canon friendship very interesting because Nathan obviously trusts him a lot before his betrayal. Hope you enjoy!

"Who're we meant to be working with again?" Nathan inquires, his voice clearly displaying his annoyance at having to work with a stranger.

Sully rolls his eyes at him, "there's no use being moody about it, kid. The client insisted its a four man job."

Nathan isn't happy, the thought of potentially putting their lives in the hands of a stranger is disconcerting to say the least. It's a risk and a risk he's stubbornly avoided since they started taking high risk jobs. If it was only his life he would be risking, he wouldn't have much of a problem but it makes Nathan uneasy with the knowledge both Sully and Sam could be in danger too.

"This Harry Flynn won't be a problem, Nathan," Sam adds, knocking his shoulder with his brother's and taking to long drink of his bottle, "just one job and it'll be done."

"I'm just not keen on working with a stranger, that's all," Nathan answers, throwing the drinks mat he's been playing with back onto the small bar table and sitting back in his chair as they wait, "especially on a job like this."

They've been requested to meet their client, Daniel West, and this Harry Flynn at a small bar on the outskirts of Los Angeles. West has made it clear on the phone that they will have to work with Harry Flynn, whom they've heard of in passing before. A somewhat veteran in their 'business'. It's unclear whether the man will be there to make sure they do everything correctly or whether they'll actually need him.

"Sorry for the wait," Daniel West apologises, as he strolls towards the table, side by side with another man.

The man, who Nathan presumes is Harry Flynn, is tall, holding himself with a cocky air of unwavering confidence. His light-brown hair is slicked back out of his face, slightly longer in length than Sam's. His seemingly permanent smirk matches his body language. Dripping with pure arrogance. Nathan instantly dislikes him.

"No problem," Sam answers, turning on the charm and shaking West's offered hand, "we've not been here long." He turns his attention to the other man as Sully and Nathan shake his hand in turn, "This must be Flynn?"

Flynn's smirk widens, eyes twinkling, "wouldn't you like to know, mate." Nathan notes his purposefully charming British accent.

"Harry, enough with the sarcasm, this is business not a joke," West comments, sharply, shaking his head, "please excuse my friend. He thinks he's funny."

Sully chuckles, "Not to worry. He'll probably get on well with Nathan. He too thinks he's funny."

"Hey!" Nathan protests, glaring good-naturally at his mentor and subtly kicking Sam under the table when he sniggers, pointedly ignoring the feeling of Flynn's gaze on him.

West looks unamused by their antics, busying himself with taking out the documents they'll need for the job. Flynn's arms are crossed over his chest as he leans back on his chair, looking laid back and borderline bored. Nathan almost gets up and tells them to stick their job. Almost. They need money and this is a good way to get a lot of it.

"This, here, is the layout plan," West states, placed get a detailed map in front of them, "Harry will run you through the guard routes and alarm sequences."

"What exactly are we trying to acquire?" Sam presses, eyes scanning over the museum layout critically, his hard gaze snaps to Flynn when he sniggers, "this is a high security museum, it won't be a walk in the park, you know."

"Oh, relax, mate. It's simple enough, we get in, snatch the artefact and get out," Flynn says like he's done it a million times, which might be accurate.

"The artifact which is...?" Nathan prompts, looking at the British treasure-hunter expectantly.

"A Spanish engraved China jug," West fills in instead, motioning to another picture, "now if you'll excuse me, I have other places to be. Harry will accompany you with the job, to both be my inside knowledge on whether you're going about this business well or not, and another pair of hands to help you. Good day to you all."

Sully, Sam and Nathan politely return his bid while Flynn just merely rolls his eyes. The four of them are silent for a brief moment, Sam, Sully and Nathan waiting for this Flynn to take charge and explain the plan. When he doesn't speak up, Nathan slides the layout sheet towards himself, pencil in hand.

"What're you doing?" Flynn inquires, looking annoyed, "I'm meant to be showing you the routes."

Nathan rolls his eyes, "we're all ears but I'm not gonna sit here and wait for you to stop playing your little game."

Flynn's eyebrows furrow, before his smirk makes a reappearance, "Fine, I will. Don't get your knickers in a twist, mate."

Nathan takes a deep breath to rein in his temper, glancing at Sam and Sully who just shake their heads, clearly annoyed at the other man's actions like him. What makes it worse, Flynn seems to be enjoying getting on their nerves way too much.

  
A few hours later, they're done with the map, sipping beer from bottles instead. The plan is complete. Sully will be on the outside in the car, ready to give them a quick get away if they need it, while Sam deals with the alarms and Nathan and Flynn will be inside stealing the artifact. Flynn makes a quip about Sully having to be the driver as he's 'close to retirement' and Nathan barely resists the urge to deck him.

"Meet at the wall at sundown," Flynn declares, drinking the last of his beer and standing, "looking forward to working with you gentlemen just as you no doubt are with me."

"Sure, mind you don't trip on your ego on the way out, yeah," Nathan answers, sarcastically, pocketing his notebook that he's been note taking in.

Flynn smirks, winking at him, "you, my friend, are a joker."

When he's gone, Nathan lets out a deep sigh, massaging the start of a head ache from his head.

"He's a right asshole," Sam says, folding the map and slipping it in his pocket, "cocky bastard."

Sully nods in agreement, "if we didn't need this money, I'd tell him to stick his goddamn job where the sun don't shine." And if Sully is agreeing with Sam, Flynn must be bad, Nathan muses.

"Well, all going well, we're never gonna a have to see him again after tonight," Nathan concludes, pushing himself up from the table casting his eyes around looking for any unwanted attention, "the job's simple enough, like he said. We get in smoothly, we get the artefact and get out, easy."

"You're right, little brother," Sam agrees, patting his brother on the shoulder before moving past him to the door, "there's not much that can go wrong."

 

****

 

The sun falls slowly behind the city skyline, dulling the streets of Los Angeles. Nathan hooks his bag over his shoulders as he lands in a low crouch on the other side of the wall surrounding the museum, looking around carefully in search of any unwanted witnesses. Sam and Flynn should be just behind him, waiting for the signal that it's clear. He straightens up, nodding to himself and letting out a low whistle that could be easily mistaken for a bird of the night. It doesn't take long for the other two to land beside him.

"Right, remember the plan?" Sam asks, keeping his voice to a low whisper, "I'll slip into the security room and disable the alarms, while you two...do your thing I guess."

Flynn chuckles, cocky smirk plastered on his face again, "I'm sure we'll be fine, right Nate?"

"Right," Nathan agrees, giving Sam a look that says 'I'll try not to kill him but no promises'.

"Good, see you on the other side, little brother," Sam says, heading the opposite direction to the other two men, "and play nice, both of you."

"No promises, mate," Flynn responds, looking up at the window that they've deemed their entrance way, "lady's first."

Nathan huffs out a laugh, "that's cute. You just want to be shown how it's done."

"Sure, impress me, partner."

Nathan effortlessly jumps from ledge to ledge, movements silent to avoid attracting attention, pausing at the window to wait for Flynn.

"Show off," Flynn mutters, following him in a bit more of a clumsy fashion, "how old are you anyway? You look about sixteen."

"I'm nineteen," Nathan replies, pulling himself up and through the window, and taking cover behind a desk, "and I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment."

"Take it how you want, mate. It's odd working with a teenager," Flynn answers, crouching beside the younger man, "this would feel a lot safer if we had guns."

Nathan rolls his eyes, "we're not killing guards that are just doing their jobs. Come on, the light's gone off on the alarm."

"Bloody hell, your brother works fast," Flynn comments, checking the coast is clear as Nathan opens the door slowly, "we're clear, they'll be two guards round this corner. You ready?"

"Yes, I've done this before you know," Nathan reminds him, annoyed, shutting the door with a soft thud.

"Don't give me attitude, darling, I have one of my own and I don't have time to deal with yours," Flynn quips, taking a quick look round the corner to confirm his suspicions, sure enough there are two guards standing together having what looks like a jolly conversation.

Nathan almost laughs at Flynn's sarcasm, "I'm not going to argue with that. Let's keep going, we don't have all night."

They move from behind the wall in sync, knocking out the two guards almost simultaneously. If it wasn't for Flynn's annoying personality, Nathan would have commented that they work well together. They crouch behind the safety rail over looking the museum main hall, Nathan survey's their surroundings carefully.

"Relax, Nate, you'll have more fun that way," Flynn remarks, keeping his voice down to make sure the guards on the floor below won't hear him, "we're almost there."

"I am relaxed! But there's nothing wrong with being sure," Nathan answers, looking over the rail, careful to ensure he's not seen, "right, there's six guards below us. Our artifact is on the far left of the room, luckily for us this museum is split into separate buildings so if we take out these guards that should be us in the clear..."

"And if something goes wrong?" Flynn asks, moving to crouch closer to Nathan's side than he would have liked.

"We improvise. Even if, and hopefully this wouldn't happen, guns get involved, the shots are unlikely to be heard in the other buildings," Nathan answers, eyes tracking the men below, ignoring Flynn's eyes on him.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a smart ass?" Flynn asks, curiously, one eyebrow raised.

"Daily, Flynn, daily," Nathan responds, now it's his turn to smirk smugly at his partner, "now, don't mess this up."

Flynn just rolls his eyes, keeping low, as they silently descend the stairs together, making sure to prevent attracting any unwanted attention. They knock out the two guards in front of them, ensuring to stay out of sight of the others.

Silently, Nathan motions to Flynn to go round the right side while he goes to the left. Flynn scowls but doesn't argue, making quick work of taking out the two guards on his side. Nathan mirrors him before straightening up.

"Wasn't so hard, was it?" Nathan comments, unhitching his bag from his shoulder, crouching to search for a lock pick inside it.

"I'm not keen on following orders, mate. Especially not from you," Flynn complains, glaring at the back of Nathan's head.

"I'm not fond of you either, Flynn, but we have to make do," Nathan answers, pulling the lock pick from the bag triumphantly, "make up yourself useful, yeah?"

He throws the pick to the other man, smirking when Flynn fumbles to catch it. The older man scowls at him, before kneeling down to work on the lock. Nathan stands nearby, watching him, slightly impressed. Pickpocketing and lock-picking were never his strong points.

A few minutes later, the lock clicks open. Flynn looks smug as he swings the glass door open and lifts the artifact out of the cabinet. As Nathan goes to walk towards him, a quiet noise of footsteps distracts him. His gaze shoot towards the door, spotting another guard standing there, gun poised at the ready pointing straight at Flynn, who is obliviously wrapping the jug in a cloth for safe keeping.

"Flynn, get down," Nathan almost shouts, grabbing the man's arm to pull him down as a shot rings out through the room.

Nathan hold his breath in anticipation as the sound bounces off the walls, waiting for any sign that him or Flynn has been hit. He gets his answer when he feels blood run down his lower arm. There's no pain at first, but it's soon pushed away by a sharp stinging in his upper arm.

"Oh crap," Nathan curses, gripping his left arm to his chest as he makes a beeline for the stone pillar to the side of them. Flynn follows.

Flynn's eyes widen when he sees Nathan's arm, "shit, your arm. We need to get out of here now."

"Well done, genius," Nathan remarks, trying not to jolt his arm as he stands up, "you got a plan?"

"Come out with your hands up," the guard demands, firmly, they hear the click of the gun being reloaded.

"He's not called for backup yet, we can use that to our advantage," Flynn answers Nathan, his eyes not leaving the other man's arm.

"I'm fine," Nathan snaps, standing up while keeping his back to the pillar, "go round the side and take him out and be quick about it."

Flynn nods, seemingly not as bothered about following orders in their current situation. He stands up beside Nathan and stealthily creeps round the side of the museum, keeping a low profile as he gets closer.

"I'll say it one more time, come out with your..." The guard starts, being cut off when Flynn hits him over the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

"Let me see your arm," Flynn requests, something akin to concern colouring his voice.

"No, it's fine. We need to get out of here before someone else comes," Nathan insists, trying to ignore the flailing pain from the wound.

By what he can see, the bullet has cleanly cut through his muscle tissue and, by the amount little it's bleeding, has luckily missed the artery. It should be okay but he'd rather not stick round to find out. Nathan keeps his eyes out for anymore guards as Flynn zips their bag up, artifact safely inside, before they both run to their planned exit.

"You're not gonna be able to climb with that arm," Flynn reasons, easily picking the window lock and pushing it open, "I know you don't like me...or trust me but...let me bloody help you."

Nathan hesitates, his mind debating with the pros and cons of accepting Harry Flynn's help, before nodding his acceptance. The sound of the door across the hall opening, propels them forward quicker resulting in them both gripping the outside wall and hanging over a pretty long drop. Nathan quietly gasps in pain as his injured muscle is tensed, threatening to realise his hand's grip. Before it can do so however, Flynn grips his shoulder allowing his other arm to act as Nathan's injured one and Nathan's good arm to act as his own.

"You're gonna fall, mate," Flynn shifting his position, while keeping a steel grip on the stone block.

"Thanks for the input, captain obvious," Nathan answers, his voice has less annoyance and more humor in it than it had previously, "plan?"

"This wasn't part of the plan, improvise, that's what you said," Flynn remarks, as though they aren't a wrong move from a potentially fatal fall.

Somehow, neither of them could tell you how exactly, they manage to make it to the ground. Nathan's bullet wound is aching with sharp pain, almost bringing him to his knees as soon as they get there. Clearly the shock has worn off and unveiled the pain that had been hidden by numbness Flynn looks uncharacteristically concerned, his cocky confidence seemingly having vanished from his face.

"I'm fine," Nathan mutters, trying to bite back the pain as he presses his hand to the wound gently, thankfully to note that it's not bleeding excessively. He'll be fine...hopefully.

"You don't look fine."

"Then stop looking," Nathan replies, simply, "you go ahead, I can climb this alone."

Flynn looks torn, biting his lip. Nathan notices for the first time he has a scar across said lip, it looks relatively new as it stands out red in contrast to his tanned skin. The alarms inside the building begin wailing, clearly someone has sounded the alarm at last. They don't have much time.

The older man sighs, gripping the wall and climbing it like instructed, pausing to wait when he reaches the top, keeping an eye on Nathan and the road to check for the police cars that will no doubt turn up soon.

"You'd think you cared about me with how worried you are," Nathan jokes, trying to distract his brain from the pain coursing through his arm, "relax, it's a clean wound, the bullet's gone straight through."

Flynn laughs quietly, his smirk making a reappearance, "nah, mate, I'm more worried about what big brother and daddy would do to me if I come back with news of your death."

Nathan cringes at Flynn referring to Sully as his dad, "Sully ain't my dad, Flynn, far from it."

Flynn's smirk drops slightly, "sorry, hit a sore spot, ay?"

"Kinda," Nathan says, finally getting to the top of the wall, "hey, if nothing else, you're good at distracting me from pain. Guess that's what people say, you can't notice two pains at the same time."  
  
"Cheeky bastard," Flynn laughs, both of them jumping from the top of the wall to the sidewalk below, landing in a low crouch.

  
Sam's leant against the car as they approach, a cigarette between his lips. He makes being bored look both cool and charming. Nathan shakes his head, rolling his eyes, Sam was always the cool one. Sam peaks up when he sees them approaching at a quick jog, a smile making its way on his face as he knocks briefly on the car to alert Sully of their return. His smile is short lived when he sees Nathan's arm clutched to his body and the blood gradually falling from the wound.

"Jesus Christ, Nathan," Sam exclaims, he's at Nathan's side in a heartbeat, gripping the other man's arm, "what..."

"We haven't got time, Sam. We need to go," Nathan declares, firmly pulling his arm from his older brother's grasp, "the police won't be long."

"Shit," Sam curses, turning on Flynn with a hard glare, "you were meant to have his back, what went wrong?"

"Later, guys, please," Nathan says, shaking his head at his brother pleadingly, he just wants to get out of here so he knows they're all safe.

 

*****

 

The car ride seems like years before they're finally at the small apartment Sully's rented for the next month. Sam's sitting in the front, arms folded in annoyance while Nathan and Flynn are sat in the back, the older man keeping looking over at Nathan to ensure he's still awake.

"We're here, let's get inside and we'll look at that arm, Nate," Sully suggests, he sounds calm but Nathan's known the old man for a few years now and can see the pull between his eyebrows in masked concern.

They head inside, careful to make sure no one else sees Nathan's bleeding arm and starts to ask any unwanted questions. Nathan moves his hand from over the bullet hole, biting his lip when he sees its covered in blood. Not just blood, his blood.

Sully goes straight for his bathroom to get the first-aid kit when they get in, while the others sit on the sofa. Nathan keeps his arm held away from the sofa, an old habit from when him and Sam use to kip at other people's houses. Rule number one, never get blood on other people's furniture.

"You ever been shot before?" Flynn asks, mainly to break the silence, clearly feeling awkward from the silence.

Nathan can almost feel Sam's nerve snap from beside him, "like fuck he has, he's nineteen!"

Flynn huffs out a laugh, "yes and in this business. Injuries are in the job description, didn't you know, mate."

Sam pushes himself up, teeth gritted. Flynn follows suit, smirk back in its usual place, "we've never worked with a prick like you before and we've been fine. You were meant to watch his back."

"Wow, mate, cool it. I signed up for a job not babysitting duties, he's not a bloody kid," Flynn argues, shaking his head, eyebrows raised, "look, he's not dead, is he? Now go cool off and untwist your knickers."

Sully returns, ignoring the two arguing men and sitting beside Nathan, surveying his arm.

"Got off pretty lucky, kid. Gone straight through without hitting any arteries or your bone," Sully says, cleaning the wound genially and dressing it, smiling apologetic when Nathan winces from the antiseptic he applies, "must have been a small bullet so, luckily, you won't need stitches, no doubt leave a scar though."

Nathan smiles in appreciation, "thanks Sully. Damn, it hurts like hell."

Sully chuckles, "No problem, boy-o. I'm just glad it's not worse.

"You're an asshole, Flynn," Sam snaps, making to step forward but Nathan catches his arm before he can.

"No need for violence, Sam. Things just didn't go exactly to plan, nobody's fault," Nathan reassures, talking calmly to his brother, "we got the artifact and nobody's dead thanks to the guard's rubbish aim."

"See! Listen to your brother," Flynn pipes up, triumphantly grinning at the older Drake.

"You sound like a schoolboy, Flynn," Sully remarks, shaking his head slowly, "grow the hell up, both of you."

Nathan smirks when Sam and Flynn both roll their eyes and glare at Sully across the room. His mentor just shrugs, packing the medical supplies away and leaving.

"Now that's you two told," Nathan comments, watching his brother walk through to the balcony to smoke a cigarette while Flynn just crosses his arms and sits down, "hey, Flynn. You're not too bad at this. Fancy doing it again sometime?"

"I'm just a call away, my friend," Flynn answers, grinning at the younger man, with his charm and cockiness back Nathan almost reconsiders his offer. Almost.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and Kudos are always welcomed and appreciated!
> 
> Tell me what you think about my characterisation, it's hard to try and work out how Harry would have been towards Nathan before the events of UC2 (and the comics). I always think Harry must have known Nathan while Sam was still there.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters (that right goes to NaughtyDog only) but the story is all mine. Also, this museum (along with its layout etc) is completely made up for the purpose of this story. Thank you, once again, for reading!


End file.
